


Day 29: Hot Chocolate

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Salt, Adrien Agreste is a cheating Scumbag, Adrien Agreste is an Asshole, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 29 Hot Chocolate, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Hot Cholesterol, I hate the love square, day 29, why did chocolate autocorrect to cholesterol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: Marinette was always giving Adrien leeway. He was a model, and so he never had time. It was okay if he missed out on their dates. It was fine. Totally fine.It was not fine.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 202





	Day 29: Hot Chocolate

Mari stood up, Damian comforts her with hot cocoa.

Marinette was always giving Adrien leeway. He was a model, and so he never had time. It was okay if he missed out on their dates. It was fine. Totally fine.

It was not fine.

This was the eighth date Adrien had stood Mari up. He was not answering any calls, and so Mari grew more and more upset as time progressed. 

After the battle of Hawkmoth, Adrien had given the ring to Ladybug. Marinette never revealed her identity, and so when Ladybug disappeared, his obsession geared towards Marinette.

At first, Marinette was happy. She finally got to be with Adrien! They could get married, have children and pets. But, as time went on, Adrien moved more and more into the abusive category. Neglecting Mari unless he wanted something from her.

Marinette was shaken from her thoughts when a hot chocolate was sat in front of her. She looked to see a handsome man had given it to her.

“Here,” he said. “I always find that hot chocolate helps.”

“Thank you,” she replied, then relented. “My name’s Marinette.”

“Damian,” The stranger said. “Why are you all alone tonight? Looks like you had a plan to meet someone.”

“Only my boyfriend,” Marinette admitted. “Although I’m not sure he’s much of one anymore.”

“Hmm, and why’s that?”

“This is the eighth time he has stood me up.”

Damian’s eyebrows shot up. “Eighth? In a row?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a load of shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Come on,” Damian stood up. “Let’s blow this joint.”

“What? Where are you taking me?” Marinette asked.

“To the park. You need to cheer up.”

“Hmm,” Marinette internally debated. If the need arose, she could fend him off. “Okay, lets go.”

Together, they stroll through the Parisian streets. They start with small talk, but soon they talk like they have known each other for years.

“So, what brought you to Paris, Damian?”

“I came here because I am currently ‘globe trotting’. It was recommended to me by my brothers.”

“Ooh fun! Where have you been so far?”

“Too many to name.”

“Sounds intriguing, Mr. Globetrotter.”

“It has been a trip.”

“Was that a pun?”

“Completely unintended. It appears my eldest brother has rubbed off on me.”

“How many brothers do you have?”

“Three.”

“Lucky! I never had any siblings. I’m an only child.”

“Sometimes I wish I was an only child. My brothers are obnoxious.”

“Seems to me like you really love them.”

“Tt- of course not.”

“Ah, I see.”

“See what?”

“You are subject to toxic masculinity. It is okay to love your brothers.”

“I am not subject to toxic masculinity!”

“Really? Somehow I think that in a house with four boys, it would be rampaging. Oh your poor mother.”

“My mother did not live with my father.”

“Oh I’m sorry if I offended you!”

“No worries. My mother is a bitch anyways.”

“Well that is rude.”

“Does not make it any less true.”

“Hm. So just you, your father, and three other brothers?”

“And our butler.”

“Butler? Damn! Mr. Globetrotter is a rich guy.”

“He is more like our grandfather.”

“How sweet.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“So six guys in a-“ Marinette cut off, eyes filling with tears. 

Damian turned around to see a blonde boy interlocking lips with a brunette. Based on Marinette’s reaction, this was the boyfriend. Cheating on Marinette with a bitch. Damnit, and he had just cheered Marinette up?

“I’m going to give you three options: One- confront him right now. Let the other girl know. Two- confront him at his apartment. Get inside, and get your revenge. Then write a note and break up with him. Three- You call him, break up with him, and leave. Don’t let him get his claws around you again. Leave and stay with me until you decide whether you want to stay in Paris, or find a new life. So, what do you decide?”

“I… I think I want to confront him now. And then leave with you. I have nothing keeping me in Paris anymore.”

“Do you want me to come with you when you confront him?”

“No. That way he won’t tie you to me.”

“Ok. I’ll be here waiting.”

Marinette gathered up her courage, and went inside. From there she went to Adrien, and told him she was done. When he tried to apologise and asked what was wrong, she exploded.

“What’s wrong? What did you do? How about the fact that you stand me up on dates, never listen to me, and then you CHEAT ON ME! I can’t Agreste, goodbye.”

With that, Marinette left the building, and her life.

After that, she went to her apartment and gathered the stuff she could not replace- photographs of her family, the miraculous box, and her homemade recipes. She also grabbed clothes for her journey. Equipped with everything she needed, she set off with Damian.

Paris would regret fucking with her life.


End file.
